Fire vs Water
by alloftheabove2013
Summary: When you pour water over a flame, the flame will usually die out, but sometimes if the flame is hot enough, it evaporates the water and grows stronger. With the Great Dragon in control of Nina's body, will the girls be able to stop him before it's too late? The girls will have to get stronger transformations if they want to get Nina back. Sequel to the Dragon's Followers.
1. Resurfacing

**Guys, I'm back! I know I said I was going to update back in October, but since the shows not on anymore I got uninterested and I decided to start getting serious about school because I have to start applying for colleges in about a year and a half and I want to get to a good school, and if anyone care I got 5 A's and only 2 B's. No C's!** **Well, here's the sequel to The Dragon's Followers!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Resurfacing

Patricia's POV:

"Ms. Williamson! Over here!" One of the 50 reporters in front of my house yells at me. It has been five long years since I lost my good friends. I haven't heard from any of the girls since we left the house and our boyfriends.

You would think that the hype would have worn down by now, but sadly, it got worse.

I pushed my way past the crowd of reporters, and was finally able to get inside of my house. I set my jacket on the coat rack, hung my umbrella on the hook, and stumbled through my so called house. It was a two-story house, but the second floor was as big as a studio apartment.

"Inferno!" I command at my fireplace before it roared to life. Having these powers were supposed to be cool, but all they brought me was misery.

I sit down with a thud onto my couch, and grab the remote to turn on the television.

_"In other news, American Authorities have claimed to have a run in with the World's most wanted person, Ms. Nina has been convicted of murdering over 20 people including her own grandmother. It is to be known that she is a danger to all that approach so if you happen to see her, DO NOT APPROACH. Simply call your local authorities. In other news, the rest of the so called, Winx Club…where are they now? Ms. Amber Millington, Fairy of the rising Sun, has made a life for herself as one of England's top fashion designers at only 23 years of age. Ms. Willow Jenks, Fairy of Nature, is working in England's largest Botanical garden. Ms. Mara Jaffary, Fairy of Technology and Electricity, Ms. Joy Mercer, Fairy of Water, and Ms. Patricia Williamson, Fairy of Sound, have refused any comment or interview. Now… onto sports…"_

I didn't need to hear anymore, it was nice knowing that the girls were still alive and okay, but it just reminded me that I couldn't save Nina.

"Ring!" My phone sounds. I look at the screen and find that it's a private number. "Hello?" I ask.

"Ms. Williamson, It's Victor Rodenmar, I might know of a way to expel the Dragon out of Ms. Martin's body." It's been so long since I've heard his voice thats it's actually very soothing.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask him.

"Come to Anubis House immediately, I have already invited the others just come immediately." He says in an urgent tone.

I agree and hang up the phone. After 5 long years of sitting on my ass and waiting, it's finally time to get Nina back.

Amber's POV:

"More Tea, Ms. Millington?" Layla, the airplane stewardess asks.

I shake my head and she quickly walks away. I got a call from Victor about 3 hours ago, asking me to come to Anubis House. I quickly left my meeting that I was in and hopped in a plane to England from New York. After I left Anubis House, I spent about 2 years searching for Nina until I gave up. I decided that in honor of her, I should do what she would want me to do, make clothes. I started making simple skirts and blouses, but then that grew to shoes, dresses, etc. Then the next thing you know, I was starting my own fashion line called "Essence of the Dragon." I figured that it would me a fitting name considering that I based the clothes off of my Enchantix Outfit which technically came from the Great Dragon. As much as I hate to admit it, He did have a big influence on my career.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in Liverpool International Airport in 5 minutes" The Pilot says over the intercom.

As said, 5 minutes later, we land and I head off of the plane.

"Ms. Millington, what are you doing in England?" "Do you feel guilty about letting your friend leave and causing the death of over 20n people?" "Is your visit to England for business or is it Nina related?" All of the reporters yell at me.

I learned a while ago that the best way to deal with the paparazzi is to give them what they want. I quickly but on the biggest smile that I could must up.

"Hey, everyone, this trip is just for pleasure, I'm going to reconnect with some people from my past. If you could just please get out of my way, that would be great." I say with my face feel like it was going to break.

No one was getting out of the way so I had to do what I had to do.

"Solar Flare!" I yell as a ball of light appears out of my hands before I throw it at the group of people.

"Hey, I said please" I say with a grin as walk away from the people that fell on the floor.

After a 20 minute cab to Anubis House, I knock on the door.

"Amber?!" A voice from behind the door asks with a quivering voice like she had been crying.

The door opens and I am crushed by a hug from the best housemother ever, Trudy.

"It's so good to see you, Trudy!" I exclaim once she lets me go.

She leads me inside. The house looks exactly the same as we left it.

I turn left into the common room to see a face I haven't seen in 5 long years…Jerome.

"Amber?" He asks. He runs up to me and crushes me in a hug. It takes a few minutes to hugs him back when I do, a sense of comfort washes over me, something that I haven't felt since Alfie.

"Jerome, it's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" I ask. I understand why Victor asked the girls to come back, but why the guys.

He steps back and looks at me up and down before grinning. "After you girls left us, the guys departed and went to different Universities. I Majored in Maths education and was offered a job here by Sweetie, and Anubis House was changed to a teacher's house if they don't already have a house to stay." He explains.

"You…Maths?" I chuckle. He twists his face a little before grabbing a throw pillow from the sofa and throws it at me.

I hold my hand out and the pillow goes flying in the opposite direction.

"Oh…I forgot you could do that." He says with a smirk.

"Ms. Millington!" I hear a voice behind me yell…Victor.

"Victor!" I exclaim before I tackle him in a hug. He scowls, but returns the hug.

He releases a few seconds later when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Ambs!" Alfie yells at me. He then attacks me with a bone crushing hug. It feels nice, but not like it was before.

I'm then surrounded by Patricia, Victor, Jerome, Willow, Mara, and Joy.

"Now, that everyone's here. I have something to tell all of you, but first lets go down into the cellar just incase some from outside hears us" he tells us.

We then file down into the cellar.

"So why did you make me drive all the way down here?" Patricia asks.

"While I was cleaning out Robert's studies, I found a book that I overlooked before. It tells of mystical artifacts called the 'Water Stars'. They were made by a Sacred Sect of Dragon Followers called the Sect of Obsidian. They realized that the powers of the Great Dragon would soon destroy life as they know it so they made two sets of items, a sword nicknamed 'The Dragon's Bane, and the Water Stars. My first instinct was to go get the sword, but I then remembered that it was obliterated when Valtiel was destroyed." He explains.

"Great, so where do we get the Water Stars?" Mara asks with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Well, that's the problem. The Sect of Obsidian hid the Stars in the place where the Dragon would never go back to…his cage." Victor says with hopelessness in his voice.

"Oh! That should be easy how big a cage would a 10 foot tall dragon need." I say with glee in my voice. This should be easy!

Victor scowls before answering. "The Great Dragon can choose his appearance. We saw him as a 10 foot tall Dragon, but he could easily be hundred of thousands of millions of feet tall and across. We must remember that he created the entire universe with just his breath."

"So how do we even get to his cage? Didn't you say that his resting place was in between the Magic and Human Dimensions. How do you suppose we get there?" Joy ask.

Victor gets a smirk on his face before muttering "Harmonix".

"What's Harmonix?" I ask.

"A new transformation. Stronger than Enchantix. It's called the Portal transformation because by equalizing magic in your body it allows the fairy to travel between Dimensions in seconds." Victor explains.

"That's great but how do we get it?" Patricia asks.

"Hidden somewhere in Northern Russia is a giant temple dedicated to the lost Fairy of Ice, Aria. The seven descendants of the seven sages of the Sect of Obsidian stand to guard the Source of Harmonix." Victor explains.

"You want us to just up and leave to Russia!" Patricia yells with anger in her voice.

He simply nods and looks at the rest of us. "Are you up for the task?" He asks.

We look at each other before nodding. I guess we're going to Russia.

A couple of hours later we arrive at Moscow International Airport.

"Why is it so cold!" I whine. The second we checked out of the airport, a gust of wind and what seemed to be a blizzard started. Great…just great.

"Shield of Helios!" I yell at the sky in the middle of the airport parking lot.

The girls and everybody in the parking lot look at me like I'm crazy. Not 1 second a Blizzard dissipates and sun blazes brighter and hotter than what I've heard Miami to be.

The crowd soon starts swarming around us, taking pictures and yelling words in Russian, but I hear one word…Winx.

My eyes immediately open and I grab the girls.

"They know who we are lets transform and get out of here!" I yell to them. They nod and transform.

It's hard to admit but I haven't transformed in over 4 years, but it still flowed out of me like riding a bike…you never forget.

The girls and I fly above the clouds and head north.

Joy's POV:

"Come on, we've been flying for hours, we haven't found a stupid temple yet so lets just rest." I complain in vain because I know that they wont do that.

All hope seemed to be lost until a towering building appeared ahead of us.

We quickly flew down to it, and were greeted by several hooded men and women who appeared to be about our age maybe a little younger.

"Get out of here! This is private land!" One of the men yell at us.

"Please we need help! The Great Dragon is back and we need to gain Harmonix to stop him and save our friend." Patricia pleads with them.

The man is about to say something else, but two men pull him back.

They pull back their hoods and reveal themselves to be the last people we expect, Eddie and Fabian.

"Fabian!" I yell before I run up and tackle him with a hug. He immediately hugs back. "It's good to see you, Joy" He says before releasing me. I look up at him and notice he has grown several inches taller than me. He has a slight bear and if I must say, he does look attractive. I turn my attention to Eddie who has grown taller than Fabian and has a slight dark blonde beard. Fabian looks very handsome like someone you want to marry, but Eddie looks ridiculous hot like someone you want to take home and screw but you know he isn't looking for something serious but you get your hopes up anyway.

We look at the two men who are no more boys with lust. Fabian seems to be checking me out, but Eddie doesn't seem interested in any of us so he kind of looks away, disappointed like he was expecting to see someone.

The rest of the group, takes off their hoods to reveal their faces.

The only guy there besides Eddie and Fabian has blonde hair like Eddie, but a slimmer build and blue eyes.

The four girls of the group stare us down until their eyes widen in shock. "Are you the saviors the the Book of Destiny talks of?" A girl with jet black hair asks.

A snooty looking blonde girl (not Amber) quickly snorts and shakes her head. "The Book of Destiny speaks of a group of six women, not five." The girl says.

"Well about that…" Patricia quickly explains what happened and the group of worshippers, besides Eddie and Fabian begin to fall to their knees and praise us.

They invite us into the temple and we gaze at its grandeur.

"Now, lets get down to business. You want the power of Harmonix, and we can give it to you but it comes at a price." The girl with blonde hair says.

"What's the price?" I ask.

"Harmonix requires complete submission to it's power and to do that 4 of you must give up a past memory, something about yourself,etc." Fabian replies.

"I'll do it!" Amber volunteers before she runs up to the center of the room "For Nina!" She exclaims before putting her right hand over her right eye, the symbol of Sibuna.

Patricia, Mara, and then I go up to Amber. Willow looks at us with sadness.

The group leads us to a room where a bright light in the center. Its power surges through me and it's just as strong as the Phoenix's Shadow that I once possessed.

"Amber Millington, please step towards the light." The girl with jet black hair commands.

She swallows a lump in her throat before running in.

Amber's POV:

I run into the blinding light of power and I soon find myself on a floating platform looking at all of my past selves. Damn! I looked good even in 1813!

"Amber Millington, one thing that about your past lives is they all have the same trait…beauty. With the power of Harmonix you will have the power the reach the Water stars and free your friend, but is it worth the glorious trait that is the base of your career, and the only reason why Alfie ever loved you." The taunting voice asks. A mirror then appears in front of me and I see myself how I would look if I got Harmonix. I was hideous, no one would ever want me then, and no one would ever by clothes from someone who looked like that. I stared at the pimple filled, disfigured picture for a few minutes until I make a decision. Nina risked her life for me and I'm hesitating to risk my beauty for her.

"I choose Harmonix!" I yell at the mysterious voice.

"So it shall be!" I commands before the light fades away and a pain sweeps across my face.

"Amber?" Someone asks. I quickly cover my face as best as I can before anyone can see.

I walk to the corner of the room and slide down the wall until I hit the floor.

I look up at my friends and they quickly cringe. Tears begin to flood my eyes before Fabian comes over and gives me a hug.

Patricia's POV:  
It was my turn to go into the light and after seeing what it did to Amber I was scared as hell.

I run into the light and I find myself in a platform with pictures of me and my sister.

"Patricia Williamson, you and your sister have a close bond but deep inside of you, you know that you resent her. She was always your parents favorite, she got to travel all around the world while your parents stuck you in a boarding school for years. With Harmonix you can save your friend, but would if Piper didn't exist at all?" The voice asks.

An altered video about what would happen if Piper didn't exist played in front of me.

If she didn't exist I would have been happy all the time like her, my happiness would keep Eddie with me instead of him falling in love with Nina. Yeah, I knew about the whole thing, but the thing is they have a special connection that I can't compete with I know in his heart that if we had stayed together than he would still love Nina now until the day we die. I wasn't mad at him for having a connection, and I don't regret the time I spent with him. Piper, she's my twin, we always fight but the thing is I love her, I can't live without her. I shouldn't even be thinking about this.

"I choose Harmonix." I say gently.

"So it shall be!" The voice yells before it fades away into darkness and I'm back in the room surrounded by my friends.

The gang looks shocked that I still look the same and not like Amber, but I brush them off and go hug my friend.

Joy's POV:

Maybe this won't be so bad after all! I walk up to the bright light until I am in a room, a basement to be exact.

"Joy Mercer, your life was completely ruined when you were mistaken for the Chosen One. With the power of Harmonix you can save your friend, but what if Fabian fell for you and completely ignored Nina?" The voice asks.

In front of me appears an altered video on what life would be like if Fabian had chosen me instead of Nina. We were happy. Kissing every time we got. Watching nerdy Egyptian documentaries in his bed on his laptop. it seemed great until I noticed a bad side to this story. Fabian was horrible to Nina and completely ignored her. He quickly lost his temper with her, and I took her place as queen bee, the one the everyone revolved around. Soon, no one payed attention to Nina especially Amber, and Nina was sad all of the time. Nina solved the first task in time, but when she had to find the Mask of Anubis, she had no help and Senkhara killed her.

This is great for me, but it's not worth losing someone over.

"I choose Harmonix!" I yell at the voice.

"So it shall be!"

I appeared back into the room and everyone surrounded me. I quickly ran up to Fabian and kissed him. He kissed back immediately. I know that if he didn't choose me before then he would hate Nina, but now maybe it could be different.

Mara's POV:  
I was the last one up. I quickly ran up to the light and was transported to a platform.

"Mara Jaffray, your most prominent feature is your intellect. With the powers of Harmonix, you will be able to get your friend back, but at the cost of your brain. If you choose the power of Harmonix then you will lose your ability to think at top speeds and be the equivalent of a first grade dropout with no reading skills and barely any motor skills, but just enough to fight with." The voice says.

My brain is all that I have, if I lose it then I will have nothing. Wait, what am I thinking! My brain isn't the only thing I have. I have a mom and dad who care for me, group of friends who care for me as we were sisters, and we have a world to save!

"I choose Harmonix!" I exclaim at the voice.

"So it shall be!"

I appear in the large room and back up towards my friends. We huddle together before a figure of light forms ahead of us.

"Hello, I am Aria, fairy of Ice." The figures says in a pleasant form as it takes a solid form.

We nod at the fairy and she continues.

"The Sect of Obsidian banished me to this dimension because Ice is the polar opposite of the Great Dragon of fire. They believed that with my power I can completely extinguish the Dragon's flame, but alas, I cannot do it by myself. I was hopping that the descendants of the famous Winx Club would find me, seeking power, but each reincarnation has perished. You are the only ones that have broken the cycle. Now, that I see what you have sacrificed for your friend, I will undo all that I have done." She then snaps her fingers and Amber's face goes back to normal and so does my brain.

"I will now give you the last of my power, in hopes that you will finally quench the fire of the Great Dragon." She says before putting her hands up and 5 beams of light shoot of her hands and into us.

Light envelops us and I can feel my power intensify. I'm transforming. This is the power of Harmonix!

* * *

**If you want to see what Harmonix looks like just search it on google i.e.: Bloom Harmonix or Stella Harmonix, and picture them as Nina, Amber, etc. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't know when the next update will be. Anyways I have off of school until January 6th. Well...if anyone wants to talk about this story, a show, or just talk in general, I'm always here. Bye!**


	2. Harmonix

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but I had some personal stuff to deal with. Well anyways thanks for the wonderful reviews they really did make my day. I love you all! Now, onto the part everyone has been waiting on...Chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Harmonix

Amber's POV:

"Ah!" I yell as the power of Harmonix flows through me. Bands of light wrap around me and my wings. My hair grows longer into a ponytail and my makeup changes. A slim fitting minidress with a small train in the back wraps around my waist, and my wings change into sleeker, orange and purple wings. Finally, purple and orange ribbons wrap around my legs above my pink heels. Cute!

As always, what seems like 5 minutes transforming is only a couple of nano seconds in real life.

My eyes open to see cloud of glitter and then I notice that the rest of the group is looking at us.

Patricia looks beautiful in her purple and blue wings with her blue minidress with a single stripe of red across her chest, and her legs wrapped in purple and red ribbons above her red heels.

Next is Joy who's hair has grown longer, but isn't in a ponytail. With her aqua and purple wings and Turquoise minidress and purple and aqua ribbons wrapped around her legs right above her lavender heels, anyone who saw her would immediately know that she was the fairy of Water.

Willow has green and purple wings along with a green minidress with flower ruffles at the top. Her hair grows longer into a braid with small flowers in it and her legs are wrapped with purple and green ribbons above her purple heels.

Last but not least is Mara who is sporting a purple minidress with a single stripe of green across the top of her chest. She also has multicolored wings and green ribbons wrapped around her leg just above her green heels.

"Wow" Someone mutters from behind me.

I look ahead at Aria before she begins to speak.

"This is the first that I have seen the transformation that I have created. Now that you have obtained Harmonix, you must travel to where the Great Dragon once was held captive, a place that just by saying the name could unleash fear among all men. It is The Nexus of the Flame, only the original Winx have managed to defeat the powers that are lurking there and were able to get the Water Stars before their untimely defeat and the Stars were sent back." Aria explains to us.

"Hey, Aria, why can't you come with us and defeat the Dragon once and for all. With your power mixed with ours we can surely win." Willow pleads.

"Alas, I cannot, when the Sect of Obsidian banished me they put a curse in this temple that forbade me from leaving." She replies with a glum look on her face.

We then walk into the center of the temple where the inhabitants seemed to make a game room.

"Hey, Weasel, what are you and Fabian doing here in the first place?" Patricia asks.

"Well, right when you girls dumped us, we went our separate ways. One night I had a dream about Sky, Bloom's fiancee. He told me that his father was in the Sect of Osidian and that since I was one of his descendants that I would have to meet up with the other descendants. He told me about this temple and…4 years later here we are." Eddie explains. Fabian nods and says that his ancestor, Nabu, was Aisha's husband and had told him the same thing.

"Well, it was great meeting you guys, but now we have to go back to Anubis House and tell Victor that we got Harmonix." Mara says. We head out the door, but Aria stops us.

"Wait! Take this group of descendants with you. They will be of help during your final battle with the Great Dragon." Aria pleads.

"B-but Aria, we've stood here for years protecting you from the outside world, with us gone and you giving the Winx the rest of your power, the magical barrier surrounding this place will dissipate and mortal beings can get to you." The blonde, Stephanie, pleads with the fairy.

"Fret not, my child, my destiny has been fulfilled and…" She gets cut off by the crumbling of the outer wall by an unknown force.

"So good to see you girls again." The voice says. The voice sends me into a state of shock. I know that voice!

In front of my eyes stands an older, curvier, bustier version of what I remember my best friend to be.

"Nina!" Eddie yells with glee but his eyes soon revert to an alarmed state as he remembers that that isn't the real Nina.

Nina looks at us with eyes as red as fire and a smile that could send chills down the Spartans backs.

"Didn't I tell you girls that if I ever saw you again that I wouldn't hesitate to kill you?" She asks

She is still in her Enchantix transformation but in an upgraded form. Her wings have changed from being a light blue color to an orangey red type. Super Cute but now isn't the time. Her dress changed from a light blue to orange like her wings, but one thing about this transformation other than the color change is the power radiating out of her.

Even with our Harmonix powers, I know that we will quickly be defeated.

"Leave her body at once! End this now before things end badly!" Aria yells at her.

Nina smirks at the Ice fairy. "Aria, the Dragon's executor…It's been way too long, I should have killed you when I had the chance." Nina sneers.

"But I suppose it was a good thing that you didn't because now I can do…this!" Nina continues before she teleports up to Aria.

"No!" Stephanie yells as Nina sticks her hand through Aria's chest into her heart.

Bright light surrounds Nina as the power of Harmonix leaves Aria and finds a new home inside of her.

A second later, Nina throws Aria's body to the ground. She steps over her, revealing her new transformation. Her hair has grown longer and is held by a single crown. Her wings change to slimmer purple and orange ones. A blue minidress with a single orange stipe on the top is wrapped around her, and her legs are wrapped with purple and orange ribbons right above her orange heels.

"What have you done!" Stephanie yells at Nina before hurdling a ball of light towards her.

Nina merely looks at her direction as the ball dissipates.

She then looks to us.

"Nina! We know your in there please fight his power!" Fabian yells.

Her eyes turn back to normal and her outfit changes back to its original blue colors for just a moment.

"Girls, help me! With the Harmonix powers, I have grown stronger. I need to be stopped!" Nina yells before reverting back to her captor's body.

"Stupid girl" She sneers.

"Your end is near, Dragon and you know it. With my final breath I wish luck on these girls so that they may defeat you." Aria manages to croak out.

"Pyros flare!" Nina yells before setting Aria's body on fire.

"No!" We all yell as we watch the Ice fairy disappear.

"Enough! You have gone too far!" I yell at my former best friend. Everyone looks at me in shock as they didn't expect me to be so bold.

"Harmonix Ray of Light!" I yell as a beam falls from the sun outside and onto Nina.

"Ah!" She yells as the light burns her skin.

"Stupid Sun fairy!" She yells before moving out of the way and throwing a disk of fire towards me.

"Sonic Bass!" Patricia yells as waves of sound move the disk in the other direction.

"Harmonix Voice of Nature!" Willow yells before gigantic roots pop out of the ground and wrap around Nina.

"Harmonix Electric Barrier!" Mara yells as electricity flies throughout the air and circle around the Nina.

For a moment, she actually looks scared! The Harmonix powers that we send out are unbelievable as they manage to keep Nina still.

I direct my ray of light onto Nina again and she screams in pain. It breaks my heart, but I know that this isn't the Nina that we know.

"Harmonix Ancient Tide!" Joy yells as the water in the air seems to form and completely surround Nina in a ball of Water, choking her.

Finally, Patricia sends out her Harmonix powers. "Harmonix Sound absolute!"

It seems as though all the sounds in the world come together. Patricia directs the sound wave past the water barrier so the water seems to amplify it.

"Ah!" Nina manages to muffle through the water as her ears begin to bleed.

"Guys, now!" The girl with black hair, Julia, commands.

The descendants surround the weakened girl and form a star around her.

They chant in an Ancient language, which I'm surprise Eddie can do because her barely passed English class.

Chains of light appear and wrap around Nina as the powers we place around her disappear.

We look at the fallen friend in hope that this could all be over.

After was seems to be hours, she looks up at us with a smirk.

"Wow! It seems you've mastered your powers. You seem to be on par with the original Winx…ALMOST that is. You are forgetting one thing though, the Winx was at its strongest with its leader…the one with my powers." She says with a lopsided grin before a bright orange light surrounds her in the shape of a dragon. She easily obliterates the chains and teleports by the entrance to the temple.

"I could easily defeat you right here, but what's the fun in that! I want the whole world to see their saviors die by the hands of their new leader. Sounds fun doesn't it? Until then, girls" She says before disappearing.

We look at each other with sad faces. "We can't let Aria's death be in vain. We must defeat The Great Dragon at all cost!" Mara commands.

"Harmonix Portal! To Anubis House!" Joy commands as a large gaping hole appears in front of her. Through the portal we can see…the cellar!

We file into the portal one by one.

"Welcome to England" I say to Stephanie, Julia, Matthew, Emily, and Brenda.

We head up the stairs just in time to see Alfie come out of the kitchen with a bagel in his hand.

"Guys! You're back already it's only been about 5 hours and…Eddie! Fabian! What are you guys doing here?!" Alfie exclaims excitedly.

"Long story, we'll tell you later. Now, where's Victor?" Fabian asks.

"Ah, Mr. Rutter, Mr. Miller, so nice for you to join us again." Victor says in a scolding tone as he descends the stairs.

After getting acquainted again and telling Victor about our fight with Nina, he sends us back down into the cellar.

"As Joy has shown us, it is quite easy to create a portal. The next step in your journey is to travel to the Magical dimension and find an entrance to the Nexus of the Flame." Victor explains.

"I'm going too!" Eddie, Fabian, Stephanie, Julia, Matthew, Emily, Brenda, Jerome, and Alfie exclaim in unison.

"Well, girls, it has been a pleasure seeing you after all these years and I hope that you make it back safely with Ms. Martin. Lewis and Clarke, I will inform Mr. Sweet of your absence and he will find substitutes to fill your places until your return." Victor explains with a slight sadness in his voice.

"Harmonix Portal! To…Domino!" Patricia yells before a portal appears. Through the other side a beautiful castle appears. I recognize this place from my dream. It was the kingdom that Bloom and Stella co-ruled.

"Bye!" We yell at Victor as we begin to file into the next world.

Willow's POV:

Tall walls surrounded us. The lush fields of green were blowing in the wind. Looking up in the sky, I noticed that there was not one but two suns.

"Wow" Was all that was said as we looked around us.

Once everyone was on the other side, the portal closed. "Does anyone else feel that?" Joy asks.

Once we stepped into this place, I feel like my powers were enhanced. All of ours were.

"Spring Blossom!" I yell. I was expecting a group of flowers to sprout but instead, a giant Oak tree formed.

"Shield of Helios!" Amber yells before the two suns magnify ten fold.

"Wow, our powers are tripled here." Patricia states.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A voice ahead of us yells. It was a tall, young man with a crown on his head.

"Who intensified the suns of Domino! No one has had that power since Queen Stella, may she rest in peace." The guy asks.

Amber slowly steps up to him. "Umm, it was me who did that, Sir." She states.

The man's eyes open in shock.

"You look just like her! Queen Stella I mean! You must follow me to my cast immediately, you must talk to my father, King Ophir." He commands.

He grabs Amber's hand and runs with her to the castle with us close behind.

We arrive a few minutes later to see a man who looked to be in his late 40s sitting on a throne in a room filled with jewels.

"Father, I have brought someone who I think you might want to see." The man declares.

The King sighs before answering. "Very Well, Justin, my son, bring her closer" He commands.

Amber slowly walks up to him.

"Do my eyes deceive me! Queen Stella is that you?" The King asks.

"No, your Kingliness, Sir, dude, I am Stella's reincarnation, Amber." Amber explains.

The king then looks over at Eddie. "I assume you are the reincarnation of Sky, King of Domino, correct?" He asks.

Eddie simply nods.

"Where is the Bloom's incarnation? The masses would love to see that their past Queens are back."

We tell them the whole story.

"Ah, I see, I am sorry to say that the gate to the Nexus of the Flame has been sealed off. We cannot open the gates that have been sealed for over a millennia for a group of strangers that claim to be the past Queens and king of this magnificent land." The King states.

"Please, Sir, we must save our friend, and to do that, we need the Water Stars" Patricia begs.

He looks thoughtful for a second before consulting Justin on something.

"All right, if you are who you say you are, you must prove it by touching the flame of purity. It a single flame taken from the Great Dragon's breath that was purified and blessed over 50 times. Whoever touches it and has hatred in his heart will forever be burned by the inextinguishable Dragon's Flame." Prince Justin says for his father.

"No! The Dragon's Flame is evil! No matter how many times you purify it, it will always be evil!" Patricia yells at Justin.

The king's face immediately goes red with anger. "How dare you talk bad about the Great Dragon's powers! It has brought this land prosperity and hope! Guards, execute these frauds!" The King yells.

"The Dragon's Flame is what got Bloom dead in the first place, how dare you say that it is good!" I yell at him.

The guards then surround us.

"Wave of Sound!" Patricia yells before sound waves shoot out of her hands and attack the guards.

"Lets get out of here!" Joy yells.

I wave my hand at the Throne Room door and it immediately opens. We run furiously down the many hallways until we stop in a particular room.

In this room was a giant portrait of Bloom and Stella in their Enchantix transformations and crowns upon their heads with the Kingdom of Domino in the background. In the bottom of the painting read _"Queens Stella and Bloom at the merging of the Kingdoms of Sparks and Solaria into the worlds most powerful kingdom, Domino."_

Right besides the painting is a small crevice. One by one we enter into it to be lead to what seems like the attic of the castle. This area is filled with lots of books about Magic.

"Harmonix Portal! To Anubis House!" I yell. A portal opens up and I levitate the shelves of books into the cellar, maybe it will have something useful for Victor to read.

"Good thinking!" Mara congratulates me.

In the back of the attic stands a gigantic door about 20 feet across and tall with a chain of Fire surrounding it.

I throw a ball of light at it, but it simply dissipates on contact. i touch the fire and sure enough, I've been burned. It wasn't just any fire, it was the Dragon's Fire

"Wait, let me try. Morphix Wave!" Joy yells as a wave of water shoot out of her hand and onto the fire.

The fire simply evaporates the water. Suddenly, an idea forms in my head.

"Wait, remember back at the temple when we managed to quench Nina's Fire even when it was just for a minute. We combined our powers then so lets try it now!" I exclaim.

The girls look doubtful for a moment before agreeing to it.

"Harmonix Convergence! Nature, Water, Sound, Electricity, and the power of the Sun unite!" We yell in unison as our Harmonix powers flow out of us and into the chains.

The fire goes down just enough for us to break the chain and open the door.

On the other side of the door is a portal.

"Where do you think it goes?" Amber asks. "I'd put my money on the Nexus of the Flame" Patricia says with a smirk.

We go into the portal to see a gruesome sight.

Skeletons of the Dragon's past victims lay in the floor. Mountains upon mountains of dead bodies everywhere. Victor was right the Dragon's cage wasn't small at all. I couldn't even see where this place ended.

"Guys, this is creepy, maybe we can come back another time." Amber begs. We look at her and she sighs.

The portal then closes behind us, making most of us scream with terror.

"Welcome to my home!" A voice surrounding us asks. "Make yourself at home, pull up a body and sit."The voice says.

"Nina? Where are you?" Amber asks.

Nina appears right in front of us with something in her hands. The Water Stars!  
"I had a feeling that you girls would be looking for the only thing that could kill me." Nina says in a taunting voice.

She then holds up the Water Stars. "You know, I shouldn't be able to touch these, but because of this wonderful host of mine I can do this!" She exclaims before crushing the Stars in her hand.

"No!" Patricia yells.

"Now that that's done with, I think I'm going to play around with some of your families as punishment. Until the next time me meet, ladies. Well, if there even is a next time." Nina says with a taunting smile.

"Bye!" She yells before disappearing.

As soon as she leaves, 12 dead bodies arise from their sleep. Six of them are easily identifiable, in front of us stood the original Winx: Bloom, Stella, Aisha, Musa, Flora, and Tecna.

They have black veins across their face and I'm sure that they're not here to help us.

* * *

**I really didn't know how to end this chapter, but I think I left a pretty good cliffhanger for you ;) All right guys, I'm not going to promise anything, but I might be able to update a new chapter on either Saturday or Sunday. I love you guys. Please keep reviewing they give me hope and excitement to keep writing. Until next time!**


	3. A Gift To Remember Me By

**I have no excuse for being so late! I am so sorry! Please enjoy this chapter! I'll see you down there!**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Gift To Remember

Amber's POV:

Ewww! The bodies of our past selves appear in front of us. It isn't just that original Winx, it's every single reincarnation of them since they died.

"Guys, what do we do!" Patricia yells.

"Well, we've got new powers and they don't, so lets take the advantage while we still have it." Mara replies.

Out of the hundreds of resurrected fairies, I can easily spot the bright blondes in the room. I instantly recognize them as my past forms.

Besides the black veins branched across their faces, they look beautiful! I would definitely let them model my clothes.

"Sea of Light!" I yell. Beams of light branch out and blind those around me. All of them cover their eyes and cower. All except…Stella.

She stares at me with a smirk. "I can see that you have improved my technique, but you still have much to learn, Amber" She says.

"Solarian Sun Disk!" She yells. Light as bright as twenty suns circle her palms until it forms a small disk.

All right, I'm confused, all this trouble and she makes a tiny ball that she can't even throw at me.

My eyes immediately open at what she does next.

"Boom!" Is all I hear as she tosses the ball on the ground. That tiny little ball concentrated with the power of the Solarian Suns created a crater as long as the Grand Canyon and as deep as the Challenger's Deep.

I look to my right to see the girls dealing with their own fights.

Down in the middle of the crater stands Stella, smiling at me with an expecting look.

I fly down to her. "Stella, please stop this!" I yell.

Her expression changes and she has a soft look in her eyes. Her face becoming void of veins for a second anyway.

"Here! Take this!" She yells before taking a ring off of her fingers and throwing it at me.

"This is the ring of Solaria, with it, your sun powers magnify ten fold. I don't have a lot of time before the Dragon's energy reemerges inside of me, but I want you to know that only you can stop this. Whenever Bloom couldn't control the Dragon's power, it was always I who could calm her down and disable the Dragon. With this knowledge, please know that the power of the Water Stars can be replicated with the help of the descendants of the Sages who worshipped a sacred beast known to man as the Great Dragon's twin of some degree, the Great Dragon of Water. You will find them at th-" Stella was interrupted by the black veins returning and taking control.

"No!" I yell. We just lost our only source of where to find the sages.

"Where were we?" She grins.

As soon as she says that, my past incarnations surround me once again. I know that individually, I can take them but I can't when it's 1 against hundreds.

I look at the ring in my hand, it seems to be getting hotter by the second.

I slip it onto my finger and instantly power surges through my veins.

"Use the power of the suns" A voice whispers in my ears. It's Stella's!

A look around me one more time before activating the power.

"Light of Creation!" I yell. In this dark abyss that is the Nexus of the Flame, millions of small balls of light fly in the sky.

The small balls begin to expand into one gigantic ball with the brightness of the 100 suns and the heat of a thousand.

Holy Shit! I just created a sun! I look at Stella and my incarnations and see them in awe. All of them have their mouths slightly ajar and their eyes completely opened. I then look over to my friends and see them with the same reactions.

I look up at the sun, that would probably burn the whole Earth if it were in its atmosphere, and smirk at my creation.

"Harmonix Portal! To Anubis House!" I yell as I point at a boulder between me and the girls.

"Guys, we should probably get out of here!" I yell at my friends. They shake their heads as they file into the portal.

Once I get to the portal and everyone else already got in, I look in front of me at all of our past incarnations. What I'm about to do is inhumane, but they already had their chance at life, now it's time to get ours. I look at the Winx and silently thank them for all the wisdom that they have given us and our powers. The veins on all of their faces disappear. "Thank You" Is all they whisper before huddling together.

I point my right hand towards the bright sun. A single tear falls down my eye. I step inside the portal before violently bringing my hand down, making the bright sun swiftly smash to the ground. I quickly turn around and close the portal.

Now they are all finally at rest.

Joy's POV:

Wow, seeing Amber do that was really cool, but also really sad. She just annihilated every person that we were in the past. I mean, I could have taken out Aisha and all of my past lives if I wanted to, but I guess it was just easier the way Amber did it.

"Girls, are you okay!" Victor exclaims as he walks down the cellar steps.

"Yeah, I think so." I reply checking to see if anyone was hurt.

I then walk over the Fabian. "You were so brave out there, Joy" Fabian whispers in my ear. I let out a little giggle which even surprises me before kissing him on the check.

He didn't push me away! Yes, victory is mine!

"Did you girls find the Water Stars?" Victor asks impatiently.

"Well…Nina, err, well, the Great Dragon destroyed them." Mara says the last part quietly and in fear.

"WHAT! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT THE ONLY THING THAT CAN STOP THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE WAS DESTROYED BY THAT SAME BEING! HOW IN BLOODY HELL IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Victor screeches at us.

"Err, well, the Great Dragon himself can't destroy it or even touch it, but since he was in Nina's body, the stars recognized her as Nina not the Dragon." Patricia rambles.

"I guess you all should go back to your lives then, that was our last hope of saving Ms. Martin." Victor says in a sad tone.

"Well, that's not all true…" Amber says. Oh boy does she have a lot of explaining to do!

Once Amber finishes saying all that Stella told her, Victor gets a hopeful look.

"I have not heard of the Great Dragon of Water, but maybe the books that Willow brought over will be of some use!" Victor explains as he opens Robert's secret study.

In the study stands shelves and shelves of books.

"I thought I was done with reading!" Alfie whines making us all laugh, especially Amber who gets closer to him.

We each grab ten books and look through them, all except Amber of course. The last time we all went researching she got out of helping for hours and as soon as she starts helping, she finds the information that we needed.

"Oh no, Amber! You better start helping or so help me God." I yell at her through clenched teeth.

"Fine!" She says dragging the e.

She picks up a random book and hops onto Alfie's lap. Not 2 seconds after she opens the book, she jumps up.

"I found something!" She yells.

"Of course you did!" I yell before throwing the book that I was reading on the floor and banging my head against the wall.

She quickly glares at me before handing the book over to Victor.

"It says that the Great Dragon of Water was created at the exact moment the Great Dragon of fire, or just the Great Dragon as we know it, was. The universe felt that with a great power such as The Great Dragon, they needed to balance it out. Such as Yin and Yang need each other, the Great Dragon needs its counterpart. Few knew of the existence of the Great Dragon of Water, only the Sect of Obsidian knew, but because of their fellowship with the Great Dragon, they weakened it and used some of its power to create the Water Stars. It is also mentioned that it was rumored that the Fairy of Ice, Aria, stole some of the Water Dragon's power. They later sent what was left of it to a temple somewhere on Earth where it's only kept alive by the two sages that worship this deity." Victor explains as he finishes reading.

"Okay, so where do we find this temple?" Fabian asks.

"I have no clue, child. But since Aria held a piece of the Dragon's power, and you girls were given a portion of her power, you should be able to use the Harmonix Portal to lead you to its source." Victor replies.

"All right, so let's go!" Patricia exclaims.

I begin to start a portal but Victor stops me.  
"I'm afraid that there is a catch. Since the power of the Water Dragon is so coveted. The sages have put up a protective barrier around the temple that only allow those who are of royal descent of the families of the Magical Dimension to enter." Victor says.

"So, that means only Joy and I can go?" Amber asks with slight annoyance in her tone.

"Yes, it seems that way." Victor replies.

"What! No way! I want to help. I'm part of this team too!" Patricia yells at Victor.

"Ms. Williamson! Calm yourself! I'm sorry but I did not make up the rules."

Patricia huffs and goes upstairs, probably to go cool down.

"Fine, Amber and I will leave in the morning, but for now, why don't we eat and then go to sleep because I am too tired to do anything now." I confess and I slowly walk upstairs, about ready to fall on the ground.

Patricia's POV:  
After we eat, I grab Eddie by the arm and lead him to my room.

"Ow! Why are you hurting me?" He asks/shouts like a baby.

"So…how are you?" I ask as I sit on the bed that was once mine.

"Um…good I guess" He seems taken back by my question.

I take in his features and…wow, lets just say the years have been good on him, very good.

I don't know what go over me, but I quickly jump at him and start kissing him.

"Pa-Patricia! What are you doing?" He asks.

"Listen, I know that you don't love and probably never did and I accept that, really, but what I need now is to relieve some stress…if you know what I mean." I reply seductively as I unbutton his shirt.

"Patricia, stop, you're going to regret this." He pleads.

"Please, Eddie. You are the only one that can help me with this. I know that you love Nina and when/if we get her back, you can be all lovey-dovey with her, but now I need you to love me, just for tonight. Please." I request.

He closes his eyes for a second before opening them. I pull him in for a kiss which he accepts. It doesn't feel like it used to.

I take off the last buttons on his shirt before I rip it open showing his sculpted chest and abs.

He flips me over and rips off my blouse…sexy. I stand before him in just my bra and my jeans still on.

It's too late to turn back now.

Amber's POV:  
I hear noises from Patricia's room as I enter my room next door.

Eh, they are probably just fighting like they used to. Patricia probably just yelled at him or threw something because I heard a lot of banging noises.

I shrug as I put on my night gown and jump in bed.

I look at the empty bed next to me. I know that we'll get her back, I just know it.

A few minutes later, Alfie walks into my room.

"Hey, Ambs, Can we talk?" He asks.

I nod and pat the side of my bed so that he can sit down.

"Well, since Joy and Fabian got together, I was wondering if you, well, wanted to get together with, err me?" He asks quickly before looking away.

"Alfie, I…" I didn't know what to say. I really want to get together with him, but with all that's going on, I don't want him to get hurt.

"Okay, never mind, it was stupid for me to ask" He says while quickly getting up and walking towards the door.

"Wait, Alfie, you know I still care about you, right?" I ask and he nods.

"Well, I do love you, but I just need some time to think things over, please give me that." I plead.

He immediately perks up. "Well, it's better than a no!" He exclaims before kissing me on the cheek and running off. I laugh and shake my head as I drift off to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" I wake up to the very annoying ringing of my alarm which I didn't even remember setting.

"Solarian Flare!" I yell as a ball of fire shoots out of my hand and completely destroys the alarm clock.

I get out of the bed with a grunt as I reluctantly drag myself to the washroom where I put on my makeup.

I make my way downstairs where everyone is sitting in the table, waiting for food.

"Hey, where's breakfast?" I ask

"Trudy said that since we aren't students anymore, she doesn't have to cook for us." Alfie mopes.

With the twist of my wrist a full course breakfast appears on the table.

"Woah! Where did you learn to do that?" Patricia asks as she grabs a French Toast from one of the plates.

"Come on, you really don't expect THE Amber Millington to cook her own meals do you?" I ask with one eyebrow raised.

Everyone nods in agreement and digs into the feast.

"So, Ambs, are you excited to find the Sages?" Joy asks in an unusually peppy tone as she cuddles into Fabian.

I instantly cringe when she calls me "Ambs" only two people are allowed to call me that, one is Fabian and the other is being possessed by a demonic dragon who's torturing our families. Wait! Our Families!

"Guys, remember what the Dragon told us when he left? He said that he was going to punish our families!" I yell as I hop off of my seat.

I quickly transform and call forth a portal. "Harmonix Portal! To my Home!"

Before the rest of the girls could react, I enter the portal before it closes behind me.

I arrive in my dad's living room. I look around, but I don't hear anything. Wait…I don't hear ANYTHING. No cars rumbling outside, no birds chirping in the trees, or even any wind outside. Everything is completely silent.

"Hello!" I yell through the halls unto I turn into my father's bedroom.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I ask as I step closer to him. "Ahh!" I scream when I see that he is covered in blood and impaled with an object.

Next to my father's cold, dead body is a note. It read, _You've disobeyed me, and now your father payed the price. Until next time!_

My father's death will not be in vein and neither will Aria's, we will stop the Great Dragon at all cost!

I take a portal back to Anubis House and find all of the girls, except Patricia and Joy, crying.

"Are your parent dead as well?" I ask Patricia and Joy.

They shake their heads. "No, it seems that we got to them before the Dragon could, but it was too late for Willow and Mara's parents" Joy explains in a hushed tone.

"We sent Stephanie, Julia, Matthew, Emily, and Brenda back to the temple where they worshipped Aria with our parents and loved ones so that we could keep them out of harm's way."

I look at Joy with determination in my eyes. "Are you ready to go?" I ask. She nods before creating a portal.

"Harmonix Portal! To the Source!"

A swirling vortex appears in front of us. "Good Luck girls, keep the others safe." I instruct Patricia, Mara, and Willow.

Joy and I head through the portal. We walk out of the portal to find ourselves in a green open field.

"Maybe this isn't the right place?" Joy asks as we begin walking towards the middle of the field.

"We should probably he-" I am cut of by an invisible force holding me back from going forward.

"I think this is the place" I say as I place my hands on the invisible wall.

"Well, how the hell do we get in?" Joy asks.

After she said that, a gust of wind blows. "To gain access, you must prove you are worthy of your inheritance." A voice that follows the wind says in my head.

I look at Joy. "You heard that too, right?" I ask and she nods.

Harmonix! Once we transform Joy goes first.

"Supreme Tides of Andros!" She yells as the Earth begins to rumble.

"What's happening?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I've never summoned this much power before!" She confesses as her body flies into the air and her eyes turn completely purple.

I look into the sky to see a lot of water floating towards Joy. I'm not talking about a little puddle, I'm talking about what seems to be as much water as the Pacific Ocean being condensed into a tiny ball.

The ball floats to her hand and she throws it towards the invisible wall.

All is silent for about a minute until the wall visibly fractures and you can faintly make out a small temple with a stone Dragon perched onto of it.

"Your turn" Joy replies as she slowly drifts to the ground. I give her a smirk before flying into the sky.

"Supreme Suns of Solaria!" I yell. A few minutes later, two balls of light appear next to Earth's sun. With three suns, the Earth gets extremely hot up to the point where I'm pretty sure the Polar Ice caps are melting for real this time. Due to the brightness of the suns, it is also extremely white out here as all colors seem to merge to white. I call the two suns down, depriving them of power, and combine them into one tiny ball packed with their powers.

I throw the ball at the wall just as Joy did and it completely shatters, revealing the temple of the Water Dragon.

I float down to the ground and we head towards the temple.

The entrance to the temple is blocked with a giant door at least 50 feet tall. A sign next to the door says to place our hands on the door. We hesitantly do.

A bright light is shown and the Kingdoms that Aisha and Stella ruled are engraved on the door before it is opened.

"Hello! Is anyone here!" Joy yells out as we walk along the stone corridor.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" A voice yells.

"We are the Fairies of the Sun and Water. We are here to seek help from the Great Dragon of Water!" I yell at the voice in the nicest way possible.

An old woman who looks to be in her 60s walks up to us. Once she sees me she cracks a smile.

"You are the spitting image of Stella, my dear, beautiful as ever" she then looks over at Joy "And you have the same look of fierceness and leadership that Aisha once held."

"Who are you?" I ask the kind lady. "I am one half of the fairies of time as is my sister, but you can call me Faragonda and my sister's name is Griffin." She explains. Griffin? What kind of a name is that?

"Griffin come out here! They are the ones we are waiting for! One even has the ring of Solaria!" Faragonda yells for her sister in glee.

An old woman about the same age as faragonda appears out of the shadows.

"It appears you are the who you say you are. I assume that you are here for the Dragon's Water right?" She asks. She does not like to waste time does she.

We nod and she ushers us into a room before closing the giant front door and establishing a new barrier outside.

In the center of the room stands a single blue flame. "Here is the Dragon of Water." Faragonda presents.

From the small flame comes out a giant dragon equal in size to the Great Dragon.

"In the beginning of creation, I was created with my brother. We were to stand as equals side by side until the humans and magical beings that we created started to worship him because he was willing to use his power to destroy other kingdoms. Soon my story vanished from the people's minds and I was sent, weakened, to live out my final days for eternity. You mustn't explain yourself to me, Children. I have watched your journey from the day you were born until now. Please accept my powers, known to fairies as Sirenix, as tokens of my gratitude. Please stop my brother before he ends life as we know it." The Great Dragon of Water pleads.

She splits up into five flames. Two of the flames go to me and Joy while the others fly out of the window to the other girls.

This power is unlike anything I've ever felt before. A cool wave washes over me and an icy feeling flows through my veins. My wings sprout out and I transform with a blue aura surrounding me. I feel a strong burning on my arms as tattoos suddenly appear on them out of nowhere. They are wrapped around my arms and legs. Pretty cute, but nows not the time.

We still have the same outfit as Harmonix albeit with some orange leggings with purple tattoos around it for me and aqua leggings with purple tattoos wrapped around it as well.

So this is the power of Sirenix, let's see what this bad boy can do!

* * *

**I know this was a horrible chapter! I hate it, but I didn't have anything else to give you guys I am so sorry! I just had finals and I was so stressed last week that I had no time to think about anything else but studying. I stood up all night writing this for you so I hope you liked it! I have absolutely no idea when I'll update next, but one thing I can assure you with this story is that it will not be long. Probably only 2-3 chapters left. Maybe more if inspiration strikes. Also, if anyone watches the Winx Club then you'll know who Griffin and Faragonda are on the show. All right, guys, until next time! Luv Ya!**


End file.
